


He means everything to me...

by Robronfan94



Category: Ballum, EastEnders
Genre: Boys In Love, Brotherhood, Explaning, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, I Love You, Love, M/M, Multi, Other, Support, Understanding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: Ben and Callum explains to different family members and friends what each other means to them.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway & Lexi Mitchell, Callum "Halfway" Highway & Stuart Highway, Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell, Callum ''Halfway'' Highway/Chris Kennedy
Kudos: 56





	1. Ben and Phil

**Author's Note:**

> So I wasn’t gonna write another story today both I just couldn’t wait. This stories will have different chapters each one of the boys explains to the people they know and love what each other means to them.
> 
> I will try my best to upload every day if not every 2-3 days.
> 
> Some will be short , some will be long and some will be really long!

“Ben!” Phil yelled from downstairs.

Ben groaned and sat up. He was exhausted. He had spent the whole day in bed as the night before he went out on a drinking session with Jay. The worst bit was there was no Callum there either to help Ben into bed and look after him come the morning after.

Ben’s phone beeped and a message from Callum came up. Callum:❤️

“Heyyyy my beautiful baby boy! How you doing eh? Jay told me you both decided to get smashed yesterday🤣 apparently he’s in a lot of trouble with Lola! He said it’s your fault! Honestly Ben! I’ve only been gone a night, you’ve got another 2 weeks to go🙄. Don’t know how you’re gonna cope. Make sure you don’t go drinking tonight ok! I know you’re probably rolling your eyes at that but I’m serious! I’ll even tell Phil to put you on house arrest if I have to🤪. Anyway I’d better go I’ve been summoned. I miss you so much X I love you and I’ll see you soon yeah baby boy🥰😘 XXXX.”

Ben: “Erm excuse me! It wasn’t my fault. Jay said let’s go out and yes I agreed BUT I didn’t drink that much! My head is killing Cal🤕. 2 weeks is a long time😭. Come home quick please. You don’t need to tell my dad to put me on house arrest🙄! I am a big boy!! I miss your cuddles and you so much🥺. I can’t wait to see you. I love you more my Callum🥰🥰 xxxx”

Ben text back. Ever since Callum had wanted to be a police officer he always seemed to be at training. This one was different it was 2 weeks in Manchester. Ever since they got together they had never been apart for more than a night.

“BEN!!!!!” Phil shouted again.

Ben cursed under his breath before shouting back “WHAT?!” 

Ben wished he stayed at his mums now. He and Callum had their own flat 5 minutes away from Walford but Ben couldn’t bring himself to sleep in there without Callum next to him.

Ben allowed Phil to persuade him to stay with him and Sharon. Ben agreed because it meant that his mum wouldn’t keep fussing over him but now he wished he didn’t.

Ben decided to go and see what his dad wanted before Phil popped a vessel.

Grabbing Callum’s oversized overhead hoodie and jogger bottoms that he brought from home Ben made his way downstairs.

He went into the living room where Sharon, Phil, Louise, Keanu and Dennis were sat.

“About time Ben! I’ve been shouting you for ages!! What were you doing?!” Phil shouted.

“All right sorry dad! I didn’t hear ya! I was texting Callum.” At that Phil calmed down and took Ben into the kitchen shutting the door behind them.

It was no secret that Phil liked Callum. He always thought Callum was a bit thick but he made his son happy and that made Phil happy.

Callum wasn’t afraid to stand his ground either with Phil. He would call him out if he found the way Phil spoke to Ben a bit harsh and unfair.

“Is he ok?” Phil asked. “What? Yeah he’s fine. I just miss him you know.”

“He means a lot to me dad. Ever since Paul I didn’t think I’d find love again. Callum ain’t like anyone else. He ain’t even like Paul. He isn’t afraid to tell me when I’ve done something wrong, but he makes me feel so safe and loved dad. He makes me believe I can do anything that I want and I love him for that. It just sucks when he ain’t here.” Ben told his dad not wanting To meet his gaze.

Ben was shocked when Phil took him in his arms and hugged him tight. They stayed like that for 2 minutes before Phil pulled back.

“I know ya miss him Ben. But he’s doing something that he’s always wanted to do. It’s only 2 weeks then he’ll be home yeah. Now what do you want for tea? Pizza or Indian.” 

Ben smiled at his dad before whispering “Pizza. with...” “Chicken and sweet corn and peppers. I know son.” 

Phil gave Ben a small smile before asking the rest of the family their order.

Ben could do this whole 2 week thing. Each day was a day closer to Callum coming home.

Ben text Lola asking to see Lexi before joining the rest of the family.


	2. Callum and Phil (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum walked into Ben’s room and wished he could take his pain away. He couldn’t even think about how things would have been so different if Hunter succeeded. 
> 
> OR the one where Phil calls Callum while Ben has a restless night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The inspiration from this is the episode where Kathy and are talking about Ben and Phil mentions Ben had a rough night. This is my take on what would have happed if Phil phoned Callum and asked him to come and help with Ben.

“Dad!! DAD!!!” Phil was woken by Ben’s shouting. He looked over at the clock 12:00 AM. Ben had only been home a few hours and once Kathy and billy had left Ben went straight to bed. Phil didn’t even want to think about how he could have lost his son.

He knew he was harsh on Ben. Half the time he made Ben feel like Phil didn’t love him. But Phil made a promise to himself and Ben that he would change his ways and show his son just how much he loved him.

Rubbing his head Phil got out of bed and went into Ben’s room. He was met with a sight that tore at his heart.

Ben was tossing and turning in bed. His eyes were red from crying so much and he kept clutching at his side. Ben was breathing heavy to.

“Hey son. What up ey mate?” Phil asked gently sitting on the side of Ben’s bed running his fingers softly through his hair.

God his boy. How he could have lost him.

Ben looked up at Phil with tears in his eyes and struggled to speak. He took a gulp of water and a deep breath before speaking. “Dad! Make it stop please! Make it stop. Everything hurts dad. I hate this dad. I can’t sleep. I want Callum dad! Call Callum please dad!” Ben begged.

Phil just looked at his son. How on earth was he supposed to make this stop? He could if he would but he couldn’t. However Ben asked for Callum and Phil would get Callum for him.

“Ok. Ok mate. I’ll phone Callum now ok?” Phil said. Ben nodded weakly before burying himself into his covers.

Phil took out his phone and called Callum.

“Hello?” Phil was surprised at how quickly Callum answered but he could tell that from the sound is his voice Callum was still awake.

“Hiya erm it’s Phil mate. Listen can you come down here? Ben’s in a lot of pain and I don’t know how to make it stop he keeps saying he wants you?” Phil told Callum.

“I’m coming right now.” Callum said before putting the phone down.

Phil looked over at Ben who was whimpering in pain.

Phil gently rubbed his sons back “Hey it’s ok mate. Callum’s coming now ok. He said he’s on the way. All right buddy.” “You promise?” Ben asked in a voice that took Phil back to when Ben was small and Stella was exposed.

“I promise.” There was loud knocking on the door.

“Hey look it’s probably Callum. I’ll go and let him in ok son?” Phil got up and went to answer the door.

He opened the door and sure enough there was Callum. Dressed in his clothes hold 2 big bags of food and some spare clothes.

“He’s upstairs mate.” Phil told Callum. Callum nodded and walked past Phil and went to see Ben.

Callum walked into Ben’s room. He put all the things down on the floor and went and sat on Ben’s bed. As if Ben knew Callum was there he turned into Callum’s side.

“Hey.. How you doing baby?” Callum whispered one hand stroking Ben’s hair, one hand holding him tight without hurting him.

Ben wrapped his arms around Callum heard buried in Callum’s chest breathing in his after shave. That gave him some comfort.

“It hurts Cal! Everything hurts. I can’t sleep. My whole body feels like it’s on fire but then I’m hot and then I’m cold. My painkillers make me feel sick to. Make it stop Callum please! Just make it stop!” Ben sobbed.

“Hey it’s ok. I’m here now ok. I’m gonna make everything better.” Callum whispered.

Callum got up to get the bags but Ben quickly grabbed his arm “Don’t go please! Don’t leave!” 

“It’s ok Ben. I’m just gonna get the bags ok.” Callum gently let go of Ben before getting the bags and taking Ben back into his arms.

“Let’s get you out of these clothes first ok?” Callum whispered. He gently sat Ben up and slowly took of Bens clothes. Each touch delicate as if he was gonna hurt Ben even more.

Callum had brought his own over sized hoodie and joggers knowing that Ben loved wearing his clothes. He gently dressed Ben.

He took out the contents of the bags which had lucozade, grapes, croissants, apples, crisps, chocolate, bottles of flavoured water, chips, sandwiches and orange juice cartoons. Ben didn’t like normal water he didn’t like the taste. He always drank flavoured water. 

In the other bag were paracetamol, ibuprofen, beachmans, some cough medicine, some syrups.

“You don’t have to eat everything now Ben. Just try a little bit though for me ok? Even if it’s just a few chips.” Callum told seeing the confused look on his face when he emptied the bag.

“I’ll have a few chips and some orange juice then.” Ben said.

He never had this before even when he was little Phil didn’t look after him like Callum did most of the time it “was stay in your room until you’re better!” Ben hit the jackpot with Callum.

“Ok just a few then.” Callum placed the chips on Ben’s plate.

“Oh Yh i took it from downstairs. Your dad doesn’t know though!” Ben laughed at this before gasping and clutching his side.

“Oh I’m sorry!” Callum quickly apologised. “It’s ok Cal.” 

Callum helped Ben sit up and with Callum’s help and encouragement Ben managed to eat all of his chips. Downing the rest of his orange juice Ben lay back down.

“You ok now? Here take some medicine.” Ben took the syrup from Callum. He had no idea what it was.

It just said for body pain and fevers. Ben let Callum take him into his arms and protect him from the cruel world outside.

“Can you stay tonight? Please Callum. I don’t want to be alone?” Ben whispered into the darkness.

Callum nodded. How was he gonna stay the night? For a start it was already 4:00, and there was the small matter of Ben’s family and his dad.

Callum moves everything of the bed before getting back into Ben’s bed.

He was just gonna wait for Ben to fall asleep then he would go home he would be back before Ben woke up.

Just as Callum was rocking Ben to sleep he heard the door knock. Ben jumped in his arms. The door opened and it was Phil “hey it’s ok. It’s only your dad.” Callum told Ben. Ben closed his eyes and waited for sleep to claim him.

“How’s he doing son?” Phil asked. He’d managed to get some shut eye as Callum was with Ben.

Callum looked down at Ben now fast asleep breathing even. He was hiding his face in Callum’s chest one hand holding his tightly as if Callum would be snatched from him.

“Yeah he’s doing ok Mr Mitchell. Sorry sir. He’s managed to eat a few chips and take some medicine. I’ll give it 5 minutes before going home.” Callum looked at his lovers dad.

Phil looked at Callum before looking at Ben. His son was a lot more calmer now and seemed to be in less pain.

Signing Phil said “You can stay the night. It’s not fair on you to go home at this time. Plus if he wakes up in the night and needs you I don’t want you coming and going in the cold. I’d rather you was both here. At least your both safe.” 

“Are you sure sir? I mean I can go. The dark don’t matter I was in the army.” Truthfully Callum didn’t want to leave Ben. He knew that if he went home he’d be waiting for Phil to phone and tell him Ben needed him.

“I’m sure son.” Phil was about to leave before turning and looking at Callum “Oh and Callum?” “Yes sir?” 

“It’s Phil not sir. Like I said at the hospital you are family. Night mate. Look after my boy.” Phil said before closing the door and going into his own room.

Callum smiled before settling down next to Ben. Ben unsurprisingly hadn’t woke up and was still fast asleep.

Pressing a kiss to Ben’s head, Callum shut the lamp of before holding his lover tight and letting sleep claim him to....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first part of Phil and Callum. I really wish the show had shown something like this or even Phil just phoning Callum. Next chapter will be just about Phil and Callum. That will be uploaded tonight or tomorrow.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated X


	3. Callum And Phil (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum will admit he was scared when Phil Mitchell the father of his boyfriend wanted to meet him alone for a drink and something to eat. But there was no reason for Callum to be scared at all right?
> 
> OR the one where Callum called Phil in front of the entire Mitchell clan for how he spoke to Ben and the day after Phil wants to meet him..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly Phil and Callum. Ben will be mentioned but he won’t actually be in the chapter.

Callum was sat down in a booth in a small restaurant just outside of London. His leg was bouncing up and down quickly and his whole body was shaking. He took a gulp of water to try and calm his nerves but it wasn’t working.

He wished he wasn’t here. He was meeting Phil Mitchell the father of his boyfriend and Callum wishes he wasn’t alone that he had Ben to hold his hand and tell him everything would be ok.

It was stupid to be scared Callum faces tougher and scarier men than Phil Mitchell in the army, men that would wave guns at him and shoot at him but he had his team mates, here in the restaurant he was all alone.

He didn’t know the reason for Phil wanting to meet him but Callum had a pretty good idea. The day before Ben and Callum had gone for dinner at the Mitchell’s courtesy of Sharon.

Everything was going fine, everyone has eaten and was engaging in conversation. Until Phil’s phone has rang he had gone out of the room to take the call and when he came back Callum could see the look of anger and madness on his face.

It all happened so quick. Ben was sat next to him on the chair and the next thing Callum knew Ben was dragged by his father and pinned up against the wall.

“How dare you?!?! How dare you mess up my business?? You useless piece of dirt! Do you have any idea how long it took me to get this contact? He was going to be the front man of this and now because of you he’s left! If I have the F****ng Old Bill after me Ben! I’m gonna kill you! You ain’t a Mitchell at all! You’re nothing!” Roared Phil. Ben was still against the wall trying not to let the tears spill the last thing he needed was a beating.

The speech was the final straw for Callum. With all his might he pulled Phil of Ben and stood protectively in front of him. Callum extended his hand out and Ben took it squeezing it. 

“Now listen here Phil! Whatever has happened I’m sure you can sort it out. If you can’t well then tough! Learn to deal with it! Stop blaming Ben for everything bad happens half the time he ain’t even involved! Maybe he was involved with this part but I doubt it! However if you EVER EVER grab my boyfriend like that again if you EVEN dare to pin him against the wall or scream at him like that... well let’s just say it won’t be the old bill after you!”   
Callum pointed a finger at Phil before grabbing Ben’s hand and taking them home. That whole night Ben was quiet.

Callum was still waiting for Phil when his phone pinged: Love of my life🐅

“Has Phil turned up yet? X” Callum signed. He knew Ben was still hurt as he called Phil by his name normally it would be dad and the fact that Ben didn’t use emojis in his text.

“No not yet. You ok sweetie? X” Callum text Ben back. “No just hurry up and come home. I miss ya. Let’s just have a lazy day. Movies and take away I wanna forget the word. X” “I’ll be home soon x Love ya X” Callum saw that Ben read the message but didn’t reply.

“That my Ben?” Callum looked up and saw Phil stood in front of him wearing his trade mark black clothes and black coat. Callum just scoffed before saying “Your Ben? He weren’t your Ben yesterday when you dragged him or when you said all those nasty things to him was he?” 

Phil signed and sat down opposite Callum. “What do you wanna eat?” “Nothing from you. I just wanna know what I’m doing here and make it quick cause I’ve just left “Your Ben” at home heart broken and upset.” 

“Look Halfway..” “Callum! My names Callum. Learn to use it properly.” Callum sat folding his arms. Sitting straight in his chair he looked at Phil dead in the eye.

“Sorry Callum. Look I ain’t proud of what happened yesterday it turned out Ben weren’t involved. I made a mistake and I feel terrible. I didn’t mean any of it. It’s just when they mentioned Ben may have been involved. I saw red. I worked hard for this deal and the fact that Ben may have messed it up made me flip.” Phil admitted looking at Callum.

Callum just shook his head anger overwhelming him. He had to say this now otherwise he never would and Ben would always be treated like this.

“Oh and I suppose that make it ok does it?! You thought your son. Your only son as well at that messed up your business. How is that fair on Ben?! Phil?! He has spent ages trying to make you proud of him. All he ever wants is for you to turn around and say yeah son well done im proud of you! But you ain’t ever gonna say that are you?! You had no right to put your hands on Ben like that at all. I’m glad I was there cause we all know what you’re like. My Ben would have come home battered and bruised if I wasn’t at that meal! The second those bastards mentioned Ben you thought that’s it. Time for my boy to get a beating. 

You have treated him like dirt ever since he came out. You know my dad was a monster at times but I don’t think he ever did what you did to Ben!” Callum took a drink of water.

“Callum..” Phil began. “I ain’t finished!” Callum got him off sharply before continuing.

“Your Ben as you call him is sat at home right now thinking how you could have done this to him. It’s one thing speaking to him like that in private but in front of family. Now I’ll admit when you said you wanted to see me I was scared thinking that oh god he’ll batter me like he batters Ben. But I ain’t scared now! I can’t afford to be because your son is waiting for me to go home and hold him and just tell him that everything will be ok but I can’t!

I’ll tell you this though. Ben is my life. He is so beautiful so bloody beautiful. Yeah he’s a tough guy and plays a big man but half the time he’s hurting. He’s the best thing that has ever happened to me and Lexi and we adore him. As long as I’m with Ben I ain’t gonna let anyone hurt him. I don’t want you texting Ben I don’t want you calling him. You stay away from us for a while. IF and only IF.. Ben décides to forgive you then maybe we’ll talk about you apologising to him. Until then you stay away from me and my family! Do you understand?!”

Callum shouted at Phil. Phil dumbstruck that his sons partner spoke to him like that not even Paul spoke to Phil like that just nodded.

“Now if you will excuse me. I’ve got to get home to MY BEN and try and fix the damage you have caused. It will be tough but it means a lot of pleasured sex. Goodbye Phil!” Callum walked out.

He couldn’t deny how he felt after that conversation. He doesn’t think he spoke to anyone like that but this was about defending Ben’s honour.

Taking his phone out Callum text Ben:

“I did it!!😁😉. I’ll tell you all about it when I come home. Get the movie box set ready I’ll bring us some food. Pizza yeah? You just make sure you’re relaxed for when I come home. Love ya baby❤️ XX”

“Can’t wait. Yh pizzas good thanks babe. Love ya too. See ya soon XX.” Callum put his phone back in his pocket and went to the pizza place.

He would do everything in his power to make sure Ben never felt like this again..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise in advance for the arguments, swearing and angst! You may get another chapter with Phil and Callum this time without the angst. Next Chapter will be Stuart and Callum. As always comments and kudos always appreciated and thanks for the love X

**Author's Note:**

> Each scene is différent. For expample on this chapter Callum is away however next chapter he will be in Walford. Some chapters will continue from the previous some will take their own route. Next Chapter Phil and Callum.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated X


End file.
